Just a little road trip Right?
by JaneDoe111222
Summary: a story about Klaus, Elena, Kol, and Finn. The last two are Klaus's original brothers. the Cw came up with them and i love them already. Please review if you like it because its either going to be very long or a one shot. Kol Elena!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Little Road Trip. Right?**

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. Please I have a lot of ideas for this story but your reviews will decide if I keep writing this. So review! Tell me if its good enough to keep writing it!**

Elena was tired out of her mind. The past couple of days were horrible. Klaus was threatening everybody and Elena couldn't keep it up. Stefan was MIA and Damon was also acting MIA unless it was necessary. Elena kind of missed having guys worshiped her now that she didn't have anybody. She wanted to meet somebody knew. Somebody normal or at least acted that way. She just wanted somebody to tell her it was going to be alright. Elena put away her dishes into the sink and walked upstairs. She was walking up stairs when she thought she heard somebody upstairs. Elena looked around but she couldn't find anything. Then she remembered she had a stake taped onto her coat hanger. She took a deep breath and slowly walked upstairs. She got to her room but found nobody inside. She almost let her guard down but all of a sudden she turned around and there was a man there. He stepped out of the shadows and backed up so he could lean on the door wall. He was so handsome, he looked very solemn like and he looked like he came out of the 60's with his leather jacket and rolling stones t-shirt. His hair was a light brown and it was kind of like Stefan's. He looked like a teenager though. Maybe a bit older or maybe even younger she couldn't really tell.

"Hello there" he said. His eyes turned red, and he then ran up to her and Elena stabbed him with a pencil from her desk. He laughed but stumbled a bit as he reached to pull the pencil out. Elena ran down stairs looking for stake or something wooden or sharp. She got to the kitchen to find Klaus and another man who looked like him sipping beers. They looked like they were in a conversation before she showed up. Klaus smiled but the other man was shocked and his expression was unreadable to Elena. Elena stood there not knowing what to say but then a man bumped into her. She turned around but there was nothing there and when she turned back around there was the boy now going into her fridge and taking a beer too. "Come on Esther help me out here" she said in her head hoping Esther would give them a run for their money.

"Elena these are my two brothers Finn and Kol" said Klaus. So Finn was the surprised one and Kol was the solemn one. Well now there both looked happy and drunk. They started talking again totally ignoring Elena. Elena decided to go upstairs and take a shower. They all noticed her leaving but they also noticed her going upstairs. Elena did go upstairs and she decided to take a shower but she locked the door still. She put on her radio on the sink and random songs came on. She turned on the shower and turned up the volume on the radio.

After 5 minutes Elena was still in the shower. She was signing "The man who can't be moved" by The script.

"Going Back to the corner where I first saw you. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand. Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? " Some try to hand me money, they don't understand. I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense but what else can I do. How can I move on when I'm still in love with you. 'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me. And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be. Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street" she sang. She loved this song and she always sang it no matter the situation. As she was scrubbing and putting conditioner in her hair she was beginning to forget about Klaus ad his brothers downstairs.

"So I'm not moving, I'm not moving. Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here". I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year". Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows. If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go. 'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me. And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be. Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street. So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving. People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl. There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world. Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved. Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news. And you'll come running to the corner. 'Cause you'll know it's just for you. I'm the man who can't be moved" Elena sang as she came out of the shower. She put on her red beat up robe and went into her room. The song was still playing as she did little dance moves and pretended to sing the song. She took off her robe slowly and the door opened.

"Wow" said Kol as his eyes went big. Finn was right behind Kol along with Klaus who only caught a glimpse of her. Elena screamed and she clutched her robe trying to cover as much as possible and she slammed the door on them. She sighed and locked the door. Klaus started to laugh and Finn was just appalled about that scene. Kol was in heaven.

"Great first day" said Kol smiling. Klaus laughed and Finn started to chuckle. They all went down stairs and back to the kitchen to find the kitchen just as they had left it. Kol and Finn sat down on the stools in front of the kitchen bar. Klaus pulled out more beer for the 3 of them.

"So I'm guessing you like Elena" said Klaus chuckling.

"Yeah so why are here" said Finn.

"Well Stefan let you out and then you ran correct" said Klaus.

"Yeah" said Finn.

"So know we need to kill him and we also need to create more hybrids. I would like you two to join me" said Klaus.

"Okay" said Kol smiling. Kol was beginning to get buzzed and happy very quickly. Finn just nodded. Klaus knew Finn would have something up his sleeve. Klaus just had to be careful around him. Kol was going to be easy though. Klaus knew he was young and he just wanted to go with the flow.

"Okay" said Klaus sipping the beer.

"Okay wait I still don't understand what Elena has to do with all this" asked Finn.

"She is a complicated subject. Long story short. I killed to become a hybrid but she was resurrected by her friends. Turns out though that in order to make hybrids I need her blood. So that's why she is cruicial and cannot die. So when the word gets out about this she is going to need to be protected or something. We just killed Mikeal though" said Klaus. Finn and Kol both nodded but they were still trying to figure out everything.

"So what now" said Kol.

"We go" said Klaus taking his beer in his hand and going towards the door.

"Oh we need Elena's blood so is she coming" asked Kol. Klaus smiled. Kol had a crush on her. Funny.

"Umm let me check" said Klaus pulling out a blood bag out of his pocket. It was almost gone. Klaus started to walk upstairs and in a couple seconds there was Klaus holding Elena in his arms.

"Lets go" said Klaus kicking the door open. They all walked outside into the BMW. Klaus didn't like big cars a lot. He liked small slick cars. Klaus considered himself a slick man. He opened up the back door and slid Elena in the back seat. Then the Klaus got in the front and Finn and Kol sat upfront too for the front seat was one big bench. Klaus hoped Kol or Finn would move but they wouldn't so he just started to drive off.

The sun was streaming in Elena's face. She felt it and her eyes starting to flutter open. She woke up to find herself sleeping in the back seat of a car. She looked up and the front of the car to find nobody. She slowly sat up to find herself in a car on the highway. It was morning time and Elena looked down to find herself still wearing her pajamas, which was a red tank top and grey sweat pants. She looked out the windows and she saw nobody. No cars no people it truly looked very weird. Klaus, Kol, and Finn were no were in sight.

"Shit" she said. She knew exactly what was happening and exactly what was going to happen to her. She tried to get out of the car but it was locked. Only one window was cracked and it was only cracked the tiniest bit. Elena got into the front seat and started to try to find ways out. She looked around and found out it was a 2010 BMW. She was franticly looking around the car. She hit her head on the head rest and looked up. She saw a sun roof. She pushed and pushed with all of her strength. Finally it opened and Elena pushed the sun roof back and climbed out of the car. Little did she know Klaus, Kol, and Finn were all watching this process of Elena's get away.

"Hey Elena" said Klaus as they started walking towards the car. Elena turned to them as she was halfway out of the car. She chuckled and smiled and slid back into the car. Kol and Finn started to follow Klaus into the car where Elena was worried out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Elena trying to get out of the car and Klaus stops her.

Elena sat there in the silent car. They were walking towards the car. Elena was so worried about everybody she loved and now she had to worry about herself. She was with 3 maniacs and one of them hated Stefan and ruined Stefan. Klaus opened up the car door and almost sat on her leg before she moved over to find Kol scoot in next to her with Finn on the other side. Before she knew it she was in the most awkward position ever. Killers all around her and all she could do was shimmy her way to she was plastered to the back of the seat and she was only next to all of their shoulders. They all looked the same though. Elena could now totally tell that they were brothers. They all had the golden brown hair. Kol and Finn had the same hair basically and Klaus had a bit of curly-ness in it. "Why do originals have such lush hair" Elena asked herself. She seemed silly to think about their hair but it got the "killer" subject off of her mind.

"So where are we going" asked Elena.

"Boston" said Klaus "or maybe around the cape cod". Elena shrugged but then totally ruined her position. It was silly how they all had to sit in the front. Klaus started to drive and he put the windows down. Elena started to chatter her teeth but she liked the crisp breeze. She reached for the radio and turned it on. Rocket Man was halfway done and Elena listened to the rest. When she thought about Kol and Finn have missed probably the past 50 or more years. Elena pondered about then what had happened the past decades before a good song came.

"Any time, any day. You can hear the people say. That love is blind. Well, I don't know but I say love is kind. Du Du du du" Kol started to sing with Elena as they smiled and moved from side to side. "Soldier boy kisses girl leaves behind a tragic world. But he won't mind. He's in love and he says love is fine" Elena sang the song quietly why she tried to look out the window. She was trying to look out a window because Kol had just kissed her on the cheek when the soldier boy kisses girl. The song kept going but Klaus turned it off. Elena scoffed and Klaus looked back at her with devious eyes.

"What" he said.

"You call Elijah a buzz kill" Kol muttered smiling.

"Okay sorry from stopping you and Elena from snogging in my car. Ugh you were always the annoying one Kol" said Klaus looking out the window "you guys are singing together" he scoffed "you're like a glee duet". Elena scoffed again at how Klaus could be so mean. She wondered how he knew about Glee but she had a comeback in mind. She hesitated but used it hoping it would shut him up.

"Make fun of Kol all you want but he's getting more action than you" said Elena looking out the window and then at Klaus. Kol and Finn started laughing hysterically as they were falling all over each other. Klaus scoffed and kept driving on the long high way. The weather was beginning to get very cold since it was January. In Mystic Falls it never got a lot of snow or cold nights. But were ever they where it was cold and there was frost on the ground. The sun though. It was bursting out with light and warmth though. Elena tried to be where ever the sun was readjusting her position every 10 minutes. They drove all day with no food no stops no nothing. Elena just listened to their conversations. They were talking about what had happened to them and how their lives had each changed. Klaus did most of the talking about how life had been for him.

The night came very quickly. Soon the stars where out and the sun was gone. Finn was thinking to himself while everybody was listening to the radio. Finn was very quiet and miserable. Before Klaus had killed him in 1967 Finn had a wife and two kids. Finn had fallen in love with a woman named Virginia and he never told her about himself. He never told her about how he was a very old vampire who had killed many people. Finn was so guilty about this and he was going to tell her the day he found out about what Klaus was doing. But he was too late and that was why Finn couldn't be his normal self. Finn was in the mood for revenge and more. But first Finn had to find his wife and kids. Finn thought that his children where now probably in their 40's with children. Finn hated the fact that he missed their lives but he just hoped they were alive. Finn snapped back into reality when he saw something run across the highway. He looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm. Finn looked around and saw that they were still driving but Elena was asleep on Kol's shoulder. Finn smiled. Kol had trouble when it came to girls. When Mikeal turned them Kol was only 19 and he was still being stupid and risky all of the time. When Finn died that dreadful day he was 34. The thing was that Finn was gone with Kol on a hunting trip so when they came back they had to find out the hard way. They had to find out about everything and everybody and he couldn't handle what happened. And when he and Kol refused to become vampires Mikeal still killed them. Finn and Kol where very close and they were each other's best friends. It was weird how it was Elijah and Klaus and Finn and Kol. Henrick sadly died and he usually tagged along with Kol a lot. Rebekah was best friends with their mothers but sometimes tagged along with Klaus and Elijah. Finn kept thinking about this till he drifted off the sleep resting his head on the window. He hoped that Kol would find someone other than Elena and that was the last thought he thought that day. For if Kol and Elena fell in love he knew it would end badly.

Kol woke up the smell of burnt coffee and perfume. He opened his eyes to find Elena still on his shoulder nuzzled up against him for warmth. Kol liked that a lot. When Kol thought about love he could only think of family love. Kol had trouble finding the right girl. He was very normal and funny. He wasn't like Finn who is mysterious and loving. He wasn't like Rebekah who is a brat but easily hurt. He definitely wasn't like Klaus who was always in fury and rude. He was funny, kind of cocky, kind of romantic, very smart for he went to college 22 times out of boredom, and he was very understanding in a way. Kol though didn't know this and thought that was like every other teenager, which in a way is true but most teenagers aren't his age. He didn't fall in love in all of the years he was alive. He had girlfriends but they never lasted long. He wasn't always heart broken and looking for soul mate all of the time. He was just lonely. Kol hated being alone. That's why Kol hated the 60's because Finn was with his family. Kol was actually expecting Klaus to find him. Kol had to do some things first and he had to find some things and hide them. In 1973 Klaus found him and he willingly died knowing he would come back and he greeted Klaus as an old friend. Kol was the last original to get staked by Klaus and Kol found that funny because it seemed everybody found him the weak link. But anyway Kol wasn't thinking about that at the moment he was thinking about Elena moving a bit to his right and a bit closer then he chuckled and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena fluttered her eyes open. She looked down and saw somebody playing with their thumbs. She found this funny but was so tired that she could respond to the silliness. She didn't know who's shoulder she was up against but she didn't care. She adjusted herself and then cuddled up against the warm arm and she put her head deep into the person's neck. Then she realized that whoever it was they were still a vampire. So she moved away from the body and she opened her eyes. She looked around and moved around to the driver's seat but then she moved back. She saw Kol still playing with his thumbs but he was awkwardly sneaking little peaks at Elena.

"Where is umm" asked Elena but she was cut off by Kol.

"Out" said Kol. He instantly regretted saying that so rudely and he also cut her off. Not a good way to start off a conversation.

"Okay" Elena muttered.

"Sorry" muttered Kol.

Elena smiled "what" cupping her hand to her ear. Kol smiled at her and then he looked back at his thumbs.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, I'm sorry for scaring you the other night" he said looking up at Elena with a bit of a serious face. Elena's face went serious automatically thinking that he was going into a full apology. Then he started to chuckle and Elena did a tiny laugh but then looked at his thumbs.

"Is that a game" asked Elena pointing at his thumbs.

"No um when I was a kid when Finn would go hunting he would tell me to play with my thumbs and not to touch the arrows" said Kol chuckling "I guess it just stuck with me".

"That's cute how you still do that" said Elena "you know after all of those years".

"Yeah I guess" said Kol looking out the window hoping not to ruin the bond that they seemed to be making. Elena took that move as "I'm not interested" or "this is awkward". Either way Elena had to turn around slowly and look out the window. It seemed like they were in a parking lot or something like that. The window was open and that let in cold air which led Elena to start to shiver and chatter her teeth. She turned away from the window but that just made her chatter more. Then she smelt burnt coffee from Dunkin Doughnuts and she despised that smell. Jenna would always make bad and burnt coffee because she was trying to help her and Jeremy. So Elena didn't say anything. Now this really just annoyed her. Klaus and Finn came out of nowhere and walked towards the car. Elena decided to move to the back. She got out of the car and went for the back seat which would hopefully be hers. Klaus and Finn got in the car from the same door so Kol was forced to move over to the very left of the BMW. Elena shivered and started to rub her skin. Klaus looked back but didn't say anything and didn't do anything. Elena wanted to say something but she didn't.

"I'd offer you a jacket but I don't have one maybe your boyfriend can" said Klaus laughing at Kol. Kol looked out the window in embarrassment.

"No I'm fine" said Elena chattering. Great that's a great way to say you're not freezing.

"I think there is a blanket in the back" said Finn. Elena turned around to find a BMW complimentary blanket sitting behind her. She shrugged but took it down and covered her body with it. Klaus started the car and gave Finn a map. Elena looked down and found a bag. She took the bag up and started to put the bag on the seat so she could use it as a pillow. She tried to adjust it so it would comfortable. She put her head down on it and it was soft almost water like. She got comfortable and then she realized what was inside and sat up and but the bag back down with a bad feeling starting to erupt in her stomach. She lowered herself back down and tried to get some rest. She wasn't even tired but it was better than awkward conversations with Kol.

"So how was your sleep" asked Klaus. Elena didn't answer thinking he was asking her.

"Elena I'm asking you" said Klaus moving his head back thinking she had gone back to sleep. It was almost like she was in hibernation.

"Nice and long" said Elena closing her eyes tight.

"Good cause we have a long day" said Klaus.

"Does it involve me in a hospital" asked Elena.

"If you don't do anything stupid then yes" said Klaus.

"Mhm" hummed Elena. She was so tired though. She didn't want to go out and make hybrids and run around doing Hybrid stuff. She didn't want to be there but again did she have a choice. NO. She felt like a doll that everybody wanted but the doll never wanted to be with the person she wanted. Elena felt her pocket turn over and she felt an I-Pod. "What it true" Elena asked herself. She sat up straight and grabbed whatever was inside her right pocket. Nothing. Then she felt inside her left pocket and felt an I- Touch and ear phones.

"YES" Elena said with excitement holding her I-pod up like it was a trophy.

"Well I didn't know you where that excited about going" said Klaus.

"No I just have my I-Pod" said Elena smiling "now I won't have to pretend to sleep any more".

"You where pretending" said Finn looking back.

"Well I wanted to avoid confrontation or speaking" said Elena picking a song on her I-Touch. She only had 79% battery left which was a lot but she had to make it last.

"Well consider the front seat hurt" said Klaus sarcastically.

Elena chuckled but put the ear phones in and put on "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer. "Who knows" Elena said to herself. Maybe it would make her feel better. Elena laid down and snuggled under the blankets. For some reason she thought of Stefan. (Remember this story is after 3x9)Stefan was a blurry subject for her. She couldn't let go of him but she felt that she had to. She felt that Stefan was not the same person and that trying to bring him back was next to impossible. The night of Homecoming was the night she felt that Stefan and her had officially broken up. Before it was just Elena hoping to fix Stefan and it would be so romantic. But Ripper Stefan wasn't going to break any time soon according to Damon. Elena wondered in that particular car ride if she should just let Stefan go and find somebody knew. Some body normal. Well at least kind of. Elena actually kind of liked Stefan as a vampire because he was so strong. But Elena hated the biting and compulsion so Elena crossed that option out. But then Elena thought of the guy sitting in the front seat. Kol was different than other vampires. He did normal things like playing with his thumbs. He acted like a teenager when he saw Elena naked. Elena thought Kol was pretty hot when she really thought about it. Elena actually thought more about Kol and their conversation and realized she actually flirted with him a little bit. "Ohhhhhh" Elena thought to herself. Elena soon realized that Kol turned around to the window because he felt awkward and that this girl he just met was flirting with him. And he had just gotten out of a coffin and judging from his looks he had been in their since the late 60's or 70's. Elena instantly felt so stupid and embarrassed. She knew she would soon become the laughing stock of the car when Kol blabbed to Klaus and Finn about her bad flirting. At this point though Elena didn't care. She just decided to go to bed and hopefully actually go to bed. The song changed to her album of Coldplay. "Great" she thought depressing, great, romantic songs.

After an hour they stopped and Elena was still awake.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour they stopped and Elena was still awake.

"Get up sleepy head" said Klaus. Elena stayed still hoping they would just think she was asleep and leave her in the car. They got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Elena thought they had left. Then her door opened.

"Come on" said Klaus lifting her out of the car. The breeze made her open up her eyes. Then she jumped out of Klaus's arms and she stepped on hard cold pavement.

"Ahh" Elena half said half yelled. She crossed her arms because she was freezing. She looked around to find themselves stopped on the highway next to a forest. Kol, Finn, and Klaus were getting things out of the trunk. Elena smiled how Klaus and Kol were piling things onto Finn's arms and Finn was trying to hold it all up.

"Where are we" yelled Elena.

"Maine" yelled Klaus.

"No Cape Cod" yelled Elena as they were walking towards her.

"No werewolves" said Klaus "but we are not making Hybrids today". Klaus smiled and walked past her.

"What are we doing" asked Kol holding a bag.

"I just have to take care of something but I might need back up" said Klaus turning around at Elena. She was shivering like mad and her nose was as red as a tomato. But she was keeping her head up high. Klaus found that a good personality trait about her. How no matter the situation he had seen her in she never frowned or freaked out. She was a calm and selfless person. The exact opposite of himself.

"Lets go" said Klaus walking into the woods. Elena stood still a bit tired and confused. Finn walked past her brushing his arms past hers. She flinched and then looked back trying to find Kol but when she turned back around he was walking in front of her. Elena breathed and saw the little white puff come out of her mouth. She walked forward hoping for the best and entered the forest. Kol was only a couple feet in front of her. She wanted to talk to someone other than Klaus so badly. Elena wanted to talk to Kol. She liked Kol a lot and the realization of her being single really hit her hard. She wanted to find somebody and as much as she hated it she was beginning to develop a crush on this boy who happened to be an original.

"Elena" he said turning around as he started to walk backwards "sorry about being so awkward".

Elena smiled "you have nothing to be sorry about. You just have a jack ass older brother who happens to make you so awkward". Kol laughed and he ran into a tree and fell down laughing. Elena started to laugh and she held out her hand. He grabbed it but basically got up by himself.

"Your very funny" said Kol as they started to walk together.

"I'm usually not" said Elena looking up at him. He had a couple inches on her and she liked that.

"Well I'm usually not this awkward" said Kol, he looked down at Elena and she gave him a look that said "really".

"Sure" said Elena patting him on the back "the awkward vampire". Kol chuckled on how she was playfully making fun of him. Still she was making fun of an original.

"I'm only awkward around you" said Kol.

"Why" asked Elena looking around. She thought she heard the sound of rushing water and talking.

"I think it was when I saw you naked" said Kol.

"Ohh" said Elena "well I can't fix that".

"Yeahhhh" said Kol looking around.

"Okay do you hear like a river" said Kol.

"Yes" said Elena like he just solved a mystery or something.

"Are we lost because I think we just passed this tree a while ago" said Elena touching the old pine tree. Kol grabbed her hand started to pull her through the think forest. Elena was trying to keep up with him but he was really fast.

"Where are we going" Elena spat out as fast as she could before the branches slapped her in the face.

"I'm trying to find Klaus and Finn and I think I just did" said Kol. He looked down at the cold Elena and he thought to himself that he would give her his jacket when they got out. He led her through the forest and they finally got out when they found a tiny clearing a big rushing river. Kol looked to his right to find Klaus and Kol doing something. Kol let go of Elena's hand and took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"I couldn't" said Elena backing.

"Elena I can see your breath and whenever you talked you chattered" said Kol smiling handing her the leather jacket "but don't lose it it's my favorite one". Elena smiled and put the jacket on. Kol walked towards Klaus and Finn. Elena smiled and walked forward but was stopped when she saw Esther right in front of her. (Esther is the original witch and Klaus's mom) She had a smile on her face and she walked towards Elena and she linked arms with Elena.

"So Kol and Finn are out" said Esther.

"Yep" said Elena.

"Do you like them" asked Esther looking at Elena.

"I guess" said Elena.

"Oh Kol" Esther said pretending to be Elena "your not that awkward".

Elena smirked and looked at the ground.

"I want you to tell them about me" said Esther.

"What" said Elena looking at the three men talking while working on something.

"I want to talk to them" said Esther.

"They won't believe me" said Elena looking at Esther and how she was basically floating.

"Just tell them that no matter what there will be a new day and that new day will carry them to wherever you want" said Esther "that's what I would tell them when they were younger if they felt bad".

"Okay" said Elena. Then she reached the men and Esther had disappeared. Klaus was looking for things in a big black bag. Kol and Finn were drinking from blood bags and Elena turned away and sat down as she put on her I-Pod.

"Who was that" asked Klaus before she could put on a song.

"Who was who" asked Elena.

"The person you were talking to or where you talking to yourself" asked Klaus.

"Oh I was talking to your mom" said Elena. Kol spit out some of his blood and wiped his mouth with Finn choked a little as Kol patted him on the back. Klaus chuckled and then looked back at Elena.

"Really cause I think your lying" said Klaus.

"She wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you" said Elena in a rude kind of tone.

"This is not something to joke about Elena just tell us who you were talking to" said Finn with a seriously angry face.

"No matter what there will be a new day and that new day will carry you to where ever you want" said Elena. They all looked astonished and it looked like they had been run over a thousand times. Their faces where so blank and sad, that Elena hated the silence but she felt bad about she told them. She started to feel bad.

"Sorry" said Elena "I kind of said that in a rudely".

"No no no" said Finn "you just told us something we have never thought we'd hear again".

"I have totally forgotten about that" said Kol.

"What did she say" asked Klaus looking at Elena.

"She just wanted me to tell you she was around and that she wanted to talk to you" said Elena. There was a deadly silence in the air and Elena felt like she had just dropped a bomb on them. Elena didn't think they would be so astonished like this but they must have really loved her because she thought she saw Klaus let a tear fall. She looked around and saw these originals think about their mother that they had lost so long ago. Klaus had even killed her but they expressions that he was portraying said that he must have felt so much remorse. Elena didn't know what to do and she looked around back at the river to find a couple figures run in the midst of the woods. She suddenly felt like they were being watched. She shivered and looked back at the three quiet men.

"I think we are being watched" said Elena trying to break the tension which it did because Klaus stood up and looked around.

"She is right" said Klaus. He motioned for Finn and Kol to get up and they did get up as Klaus picked up the bag. Then they all three jumped across the river easily. Elena was stranded on the other side. She actually got very scared for a moment that they were going to leave her there. If they did Elena swore she would try to run away.

"HEY" yelled Elena cupping her hands as she yelled.

Kol looked over to find out they had left Elena on the other side of the river standing in the cold. He looked over and Klaus and Finn started to walk into the other side of the forest. So Kol realized that they were leaving Elena there unprotected. Kol followed them but started to hope that she wouldn't do anything stupid. They started to walk along a little path and he soon realized that she right and that they were being followed. He caught up with Klaus and Finn looked around.


	5. Chapter 5

"HEY" yelled Elena cupping her hands as she yelled.

Kol looked over to find out they had left Elena on the other side of the river standing in the cold. He looked over and Klaus and Finn started to walk into the other side of the forest. So Kol realized that they were leaving Elena there unprotected. Kol followed them but started to hope that she wouldn't do anything stupid. They started to walk along a little path and he soon realized that she right and that they were being followed. He caught up with Klaus and Finn looked around. He saw so much life and he envied them. Then he ran into Klaus and Finn and they took out stakes. Then Kol saw something he had seen before but never thought he would see again.

Elena thought she was sitting there for hours at least. She played her I-Pod but she couldn't keep her mind off of those guys. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get her mind off if they were hurt or not. She actually was starting to care for killers. She must be going crazy. Maybe it was the cold that was making her so loopy. Elena was leaning up against a tree when she saw three figures emerge from the woods. She wasn't sure who they were and she grabbed a stick from the frosted grass. They all jumped over easily and then she realized that it was them when she saw Finn's go tee. She turned off her I-Pod and took out the ear phones. She stood up and stuffed them in the jacket pocket. Klaus walked right by her almost knocking her over. Finn did the same thing. She looked at Kol who looked like he was worn out. He put a finger to his mouth and motioned for her to be quiet and then he gave he a look that said "we don't want to talk about it". Elena nodded and looked down.

"Are you okay" whispered Kol. Elena put on a sad smile but nodded and followed Finn. Kol sighed and followed Elena into the forest. What had just happened was scary even for him. He had never seen Klaus or Finn like this before. He had never seen himself like that before. But like he told Elena he didn't want to talk about it. They walked through the forest and Kol noticed that Elena didn't have any shoes. Then he noticed how Klaus and Finn were slapping branches in her face. Kol jumped in front of Elena. Elena found this to be very rude but then she noticed that there were no more branches slapping her face. She realized that Kol was taking the branches for her and breaking them. In a way she found that bad and how he was killing the branches but in a way it was very sweet. Elena smiled as she saw a light as they left the woods and they came to the highway. Klaus got to the car and turned around as he saw Elena, Kol, and Finn standing there.

"Elena we are going to make hybrids soon" said Klaus.

"Okay" said Elena as her mood instantly went crummy. Then he ran up to her and covered her mouth in till she fell into his arms. He pushed her to Kol and Kol taken off guard picked her up and held her tight in his arms. Klaus got into the car and slammed the door shut. Finn got in on the other side. Kol slid Elena in the back seat and then he went to the front seat and sat next to Finn again on the far left. Klaus started the car and said nothing for the 30 minutes that he spent driving. He went to a hospital and brought Elena inside and compelled everybody to leave her be and to take her blood. While he was doing this Kol and Finn where talking and Kol was beginning to find it a very awkward talk.

"So you and Elena" said Finn punching him playfully on the arm. Kol chuckled and smiled as he played with his thumbs. Finn noticed this and instantly knew why he was doing that and sighed.

"You still do that" said Finn.

"Yeahh" said Kol.

"Kol please tell me you aren't in love with Klaus's hybrid key" said Finn.

"I'm not" said Kol.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Finn looking out the window to find Klaus coming back without Elena. Klaus looked angry and filled with fury and cockiness like he always did. Finn sighed and moved over so that Klaus could get in the car. Klaus stared at the steering wheel for a bit but then looked up and at Finn and Kol.

"Somebody, anybody, remember to pick her back up in 40 minutes" said Klaus.

"Lover boy will" said Finn laughing as Kol punched him in the arm as hard as he could. Kol hated being thought of as the little brother. They had been vampires for at least a thousand years and he was still known as the little boy. "Little annoying brother" Kol thought. After all of those years he had taken it but now it was getting even more annoying than usual but he took it and he didn't say anything about it.

Elena woke up to find herself hooked up to machine which was pumping her blood away. All of a sudden a nurse came in and ripped out the tube that connected her to the blood bag. She took away the blood bag and put it on the side table. The nurse almost left but Elena grabbed the nurses arm.

"Where am I" whispered Elena. She realized that she was in a hospital but where she was. Then she noticed how cold she was and how Kol's jacket was off.

"You're in Willow Town's Hospital and your friend Klaus will be here to pick you up in 5 minutes" said the nurse. Elena nodded and the nurse smiled and left. Elena laid on the bed and her tiredness over took her. Last time Klaus had taken her blood she felt so weak. Now her weakness was even more unbearable. She forced herself to get up and lean against the pillows but when she did she slid right back down. Elena didn't care though she wanted to sleep in the warm hospital. She wanted to dream deeply and dream happy dreams. That was interrupted by Esther who decided to slam her door shut and show up on the foot of her bed.

"Esther" whispered Elena.

"Yes" said Esther.

"Esther I'm so weak" said Elena trying to keep her eyes open.

"Elena blood loss always weakens you but I have come to thank you" said Esther.

"You're welcome" whispered Elena.

"I feel bad I can't physically help you" said Esther patting Elena's feet even though Elena couldn't feel it.

"Esther" whispered Elena.

"No no Elena I will help you in a time of need that is my favor to you" said Esther.

"Esther" whispered Elena motioning Esther to come closer.

"What Elena" asked Esther sitting a bit closer than before.

"I want you to do something for me" whispered Elena.

"What" said Esther smiling trying to make this weak girl feel a bit stronger and happier.

"I want you to show yourself to them" said Elena. Esther's face instantly went sad a solemn. Her face almost sunk down and she looked out the window and back at Elena.

"Elena I" said Esther but she could not finish the sentence. She didn't know how to,

"Esther please they need you now" whispered Elena "just show yourself for a second so they know you're watching over them".

"Elena" said Esther. Esther heard the three of them of them coming down the hallway. Esther was so confused. If she did then she would have to face the consequences. This poor girl, Elena had done all of these things for her and Esther owed her a favor. She could hear them coming closer and Esther's mind started to race. She got up and she turned around and she showed herself. Kol and Finn came into the room first and they went from talking to suspense and absolute silence. Finn and Kol could not believe their eyes. Their mother who that hadn't seen for centuries was there standing there with tears in eyes. Klaus came in smiling and he bumped into Kol who was so quiet and still that it was scary. Klaus looked up to find his mother standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Mother" said Kol.

"I cannot stay long but my sons I would not have done this if it weren't for Elena and I won't do it again" she said. Esther smiled and touched her heart and she disappeared.

Kol looked down on Elena and saw her trying to keep her eyes open. Klaus didn't know how to act so he just when to his usual self and picked up her blood bag. Finn just put his hand to his mouth and it seemed again they were at a loss for words.

"Can you walk" asked Klaus. Elena shook her head as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Kol can you get her and Finn can you start the car while I go get some blood bags for us" said Klaus as he left the room. Finn sighed and left the room as he headed for the parking lot. Kol sighed as he went towards Elena and smiled as she put her arms around his neck and he picked her up. As Kol started to walk out the door Elena made a noise and he stopped.

"What is it" asked Kol. Elena pointed her foot towards his jacket and he chuckled and he picked it up and put it on her legs as he carried her outside. He walked outside into the hallway and even though all he was thinking was his mother he couldn't help notice how Elena was snuggling up against his chest and being so helpless in his arms. He was so thankful that she got his mother to show herself to him. He missed her so much and he didn't want to see her go but he know wanted to know more about Elena. Something about Elena made him feel like a teenager again. She made him forget what he was and he honestly didn't want it to stop.

The next day was brutal. There was snow everywhere and it wouldn't stop. Elena had to come up in the front seat with them because they had acquired a lot of stuff in bags and it didn't all fit in the trunk. When Elena asked what was in the bags but Klaus just said it didn't involve her. Elena was squeezed between Kol and the window this time. She liked sitting next to Kol but sitting next to the window was cold even though it offered a view. Elena shivered and tried to look at Kol or something but she couldn't even move. Having three grown vampires next to her squished in a small BMW wasn't an ideal situation. They drove all day and all she got to eat was a cup of soup that Finn had picked up for her at a gas station. She was so cold and Kol's jacket wasn't helping. "Maybe Kol's arms" she thought but then she quickly shot that image out of her head. But she couldn't help smiling. Finally at 7pm they stopped and Klaus, Finn, and Kol left taking all of the stuff from the car. They told Elena that they had to drop them off and that they would be back around 8pm. Elena nodded and they got out. Kol gave a weak smile to Elena and left carrying 3 bags and he was now wearing a long sleeve white shirt which he filled out nicely. They left Elena in the car and Elena decided to go to bed. She grabbed the BWM blanket and curled up in the car and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry ! One of my reviewers made a good point but my chapters are split up so sometimes information is left out in till I put out the next chapter. Again so sorry if it was confusing.

Elena woke up in the car but it was moving this time. When she looked up though she only saw one head and it was in the driver seat. She saw the cute golden curls and knew she was alone in the car with him. Elena sat up and tried to put the blanket around her. It was still snowing but it was almost like a flurries.

"Awake sleepy head" said Klaus.

"No I'm sleep sitting" said Elena.

"No need to be rude" said Klaus.

"Sorry" said Elena rubbing her head.

"Does your head hurt" said Klaus looking in the rearview mirror.

"No" said Elena chuckling. Elena looked around for Kol but she realized that there was no finding him and that it was just her and Klaus. Elena know, knew she had to be careful with Klaus.

"Your boyfriend is doing something and he will be back in 2 hours" said Klaus who was still looking in the review mirror. Klaus saw a blood bag on the far left of the passenger seat. But he was driving and he couldn't reach it. He tried one hand and he even tried a leg but that became dangerous for him and the car. Elena noticed his struggles and put her arms on the front seats top. She looked at Klaus and then the blood bag. She went to the left and stuck her arm through a little opening so she could get the blood bag for him. "Maybe" Elena though "this would make him a bit nicer". She could barely get the bag but she got it in her grasp. She sat up and put her body on the top of the seat so she could give Klaus the bag.

"Well thank you" said Klaus as he took it with one hand "here sit up here". Elena scoffed but turned around and basically slid down into the front seat but very awkwardly so when she sat up she laughed and then finally just sat still. When she looked at Klaus he had a blood drop on his lip and he hadn't noticed yet. Elena couldn't keep her giggles in so she had to talk. But Klaus beat her to the punch.

"So how are you able to talk to my mother" said Klaus like he was asking her for food or something. Elena knew that one of them would ask her about Esther soon but, she just hoped she wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Do you really wanna know it's kind of a long story" said Elena hoping he would just let it go but this was Klaus she was talking about so of course he want to know more.

"Are you kidding me" said Klaus.

"Okay, okay well the only reason I was resurrected wasn't because of Bonnie it was because of a potion that Elijah had. He said he had taken it from the original witch herself. So when I took it I think I sort of gave a way to our world for her. At least that's what she told me" said Elena "and she just really came to me when originals where around. When you came at Prank night you mother basically nagged me in till you slapped me and then made Stefan's Ripper side come out when he bit me" Elena said putting emphasis on the times when Klaus hurt her. Klaus chuckled but kept a very serious face on.

"So is she coming back" asked Klaus looking at Elena with a seriously hopeful face on.

"I don't know" said Elena who truly meant this and she even tried to put on a sad face.

"No I mean it's fine I was just curious" said Klaus with a smiled on his face. He was always so cocky and happy. Sometimes it was funny but most of the time it hurt people.

"Oh" said Elena looking out the window.

Klaus needed to think things over so he shut up hoping that Elena would too. But Elena was a nice girl who respected even him so she did. Elena needed to also think because she had to sort out her feelings. She had to figure out if she liked Kol or not and if she did what was she going to do about it. If she did would she even tell Kol or actually do anything about it. She felt like Stefan was the past and that she needed to get over him. Then there was this nagging little part of her that was screaming KLAUS. But she also had to remember that he was just going to use her blood in till she died. Elena had to think things over though. "If" she thought "I fell in love with a vampire I would turn". She knew though as soon as would Klaus would kill her and he family. But it seemed like they all were dead or they were super natural. Elena looked at the clock and it said 4:30. She felt her stomach growl at her. Then she looked up and gasped.

"Klaus are we in Boston" asked Elena.

"Maybe" said Klaus smiling "only for the night though, we are going to meet lover boy and Finn and then we will go meet my friend Frank at his house".

"Oh and I can shower" said Elena "and I can get food" Elena said imagining the Lobster and sea food.

"Don't get your hopes up" said Klaus smiling at how excited she was. He could take her to Monte Carlo or Paris but she was over the moon about Boston. He must have been in Boston before it was even called Boston.

"Okay how long is this trip going to be" asked Elena.

"I don't know" said Klaus "I'll drop you off when I feel like it but soon". He did want to get rid of her. It was so much work taking care of her. He liked her company though. It made him feel alive. Before he felt like the strongest and quickest man alive. But it seemed when he was will humans, especially with Elena he felt like he was alive and he liked this feeling more than anything.

"So just a little road trip. Right" asked Elena.

Klaus chuckled "yeah" he said smiling. Elena smiled but freaked out when she saw the buildings in the midst and started smiling so brightly. They were going to have a fun night and Elena felt like she was having the fun she missed out on. She felt like she missed fun times and now even though she was with some scary people she knew that they wouldn't hurt her. Or at least she hoped. Elena took a deep breath and took out her I-Pod. 44% left. Elena sighed and put on Levels. Perfect pump up song and perfect song for how she was feeling.

Sorry kinda short but it was meant to be a full chapter with ch 5.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at a club at 6 pm but nobody was there. Elena wondered why but then Elena saw Kol come out of a room with Finn. They had both changed and they looked much more up to date. Kol was wearing jeans but they looked better and more dark. He truly looked more sexy and modern. But Elena missed his rolling stones t-shirt. She wished she could have it because A. it was an original shirt B. it was his. Finn looked the exact same but he was wearing a striped shirt. Elena took a quick glance at Klaus and realized he had switched clothes too. Now Elena felt very dirty and under dresses in her sweat pants and tank top. She pouted and then crossed her arms as they talked.

"So do you have everything ready" asked Klaus.

"Yeah" said Finn.

"Al right lets go and see Frank" said Klaus as he turned around and started to walk outside. Elena looked around and saw something that caught her eye. She saw on the bar counter some money. It looked like it was someone's tips. They were all put in a nest pile. The first tip was a 20$ bill. Elena took it and stuffed it in her bra because she had no pockets. Plus if Klaus checked her for anything hopefully it would stay safe. She ran out of the club to find Klaus, Kol, and Finn not there. She looked down at her bare feet and how everybody was walking everywhere. She looked around and around but there was no sight of them. She started to walk down the side walk.

"Keep your head up" Elena said. She walked down causally as people looked at her like she was a slut or something. Elena kept her head high and walked down humming the song Keep your head up. She turned around and walked around. She only got down to the end of the side walk before a familiar car pulled up next to her. She opened the car door to find all three of them in the front seat. She scooted in next to Kol and rolled down the window. It was very cold outside but she didn't care. She loved the city and she found it so cool. She had never really been to cities a lot. She just found them so interesting and she found that she couldn't stop staring at them.

"Elena do you have a tattoo" asked Kol. Elena immediately put her hand to the back of her neck and sat back in the car to hit her head on Kol's shoulder. Kol started to laugh and Klaus looked over.

"Elena do you" asked Kol.

"Maybe" said Elena.

"How did I not see" said Klaus sarcastically as he banged the steering wheel. The traffic here was horrible.

"I have cream I put over it" said Elena.

"Why" asked Klaus.

"I got embarrassed" said Elena quietly. Kol smiled on how innocent she was and how she was so alive and normal. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it was beginning to scare him.

"What is it" asked Kol. Before Elena could answer they arrived at a very nice apartment. The whole building was reflective and it was a shiny black. Elena gaped at the building and the people coming out of it. They all looked so high end and fashionable with their fur coats and fancy shoes. They got out of the car and walked to the door but a woman got out so they just went inside. Klaus had apparently been there before so they went to the elevator. It was a long ride up and they finally hit the 14th floor and got out. Elena went straight for the windows but Klaus pulled her away by her arm to a door. Elena gave him her deadly/ despair stare which worked on everybody. Klaus knocked on the door but nobody came to the door. They waited and knocked a bit more but nobody was home. Klaus tried to kick the door open and break the lock but Frank must have had a pretty good security system that prevented vampires from getting in.

"Well we can't get in" said Klaus backing up. Elena took a bobby pin out of her messy hair and tried to pick the lock. Kol tried to stop her but she picked the lock and she smiled and opened the door easily. She gasped in amazement as she looked around the lavish apartment. When they walked in there was a large living room that had a big black fire place. There were leather couches and chairs everywhere. There was no kitchen which told Elena that this guy was defiantly a vampire. She saw a bed room and a bath room on either side of the apartment. Elena instantly fell in love with the place and hoped she could take it with her.

"Well this is" said Kol. Kol was even more impresses. He had been in a coffin for a while and well in the 70's they didn't have this kind of apartments. Well nothing he had seen. He saw a weird tablet on a couch that had weird pictures on it. He saw how impressed Elena was so he knew not everybody had this. Still. This was pretty nice and he decided to sit down on the couch and stretch out. He looked up at ceiling and saw and saw beautiful lines engraved in it so it looked like a black sea.

"Okay so obviously he is not home" said Finn "should we stay".

"Why not" said Klaus who sat in a claw footed chair. Klaus was impressed with this place. Frank wasn't known for his style or anything so whenever Klaus came here he was always amazed.

"Hey can I use his shower" asked Elena as she was looking in the bathroom.

"Yep" said Klaus.

Elena entered the couture bath room and gazed at everything. She shut the door and looked around. There was a huge bath tub and a very tall and big shower. There was a huge window next to the tub so the view was amazing. She could see everything and there were no other buildings so nobody could see her. There was a plasma screen TV and surround sound in the room. Elena thought that was a bit over the top. She started the tub and it filled up very quickly. Then she realized there were jets and she put those on too. There were about ten body scrubs on the counter top were the sink was and Elena picked a vanilla one out and poured it in and there was bubbles everywhere. Elena smiled and found the remote and put it on the table next to the tub. She took off her clothes and slid into the tub. She sighed as she fell in love with the tub. It felt so soothing it was crazy. It was like she was being soaked in happiness. She turned on the TV and found out that it was Sunday and she smiled as she turned on a Patriots game. (Sorry im a fan!) "This was the life" she thought. She smiled and hoped she could spend eternity in the tub. After an hour though the tub water was getting cold and Elena was done cleaning herself up. She even washed her hair under the faucet so she was now clean and not smelling like guys and snow. Elena was still in the tub because she couldn't to leave it and Klaus and Kol walked in. They both smiled about how she was watched football and in a tub. But they needed to leave soon.

"Come one time to come out" said Klaus leaning against the sink.

"Me and Virginia need a bit more time" said Elena with her eyes closed as she tried to get lower and lower in the tub. She tried to hide everything with the bubbles and also look casual but it was like the tub was over powering her.

"You named the tub" said Kol chuckling.

"Trust me you would too if you were in here" said Elena.

"Can you just get out" asked Kol.

"First you have to turn on the extra lights" asked Elena. Klaus turned to the light switch next to the shower. Then all of a sudden the wall opened up and Klaus gasped. Kol looked over and smiled very big. Elena was dying to see what it was but she couldn't.

"What is it" asked Elena trying to see.

"Wow he must have a lot of ladies over" said Kol trying to contain himself.

"What does that mean Kol" said Elena.

"It means that Frank must have a lot of sex" said Klaus laughing. Kol joined him and Elena finally grabbed a towel and got out of the tub not caring about leaving it. She jumped down and stood next to Kol with her mouth half open. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a bunch of women's clothes, boots, and about half of it was bra's and underwear. Elena turned off the switch as fast as she could because they both looked like they were going to burst.

"Come on get out" said Elena trying to be like a Shepard and get them out. Klaus would have responded or something but he wasn't in the mood to be mean. He was actually kind of scared about Frank. Frank was a good friend who had been a good ally. If Frank had done something stupid or something like that it wouldn't be good. They both left and told Finn who wasn't that interested. "Buzz Kill" muttered Kol as they sat down waiting for Elena and waiting to put the plan in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

The next bit is going to really test the bond between Kol and Elena. I just watched a movie called Emma (not with Gwynth P) and I am now putting parts in all of my stories that have to do with heart break and understanding.

Elena flicked the switch and pulled out a party dress she had seen. It was dark blue with black strips that outlined the bust and the belt like part. Elena didn't know if they were going out or not but if she was coming she wasn't going to look bad. She dried herself so that she could slip on the dress easily. The dress was about a size smaller but luckily it wasn't tight so it was only the top part suffocated her. She couldn't find any make up around and using people's mascara was not healthy. So she had to hope that she was pretty enough that she didn't need it. Maybe she could pass her absence of make up as a natural thing. She drained Virginia and said goodbye to her as she turned off the TV and flicked the switch. The wall went back to normal and Elena turned off the actual light switch. She touched herself up as she slapped her cheeks trying to make them looked blush. Elena walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. She looked up and of course they were all sitting down in separate seats each having a cigar.

"You want one" said Klaus laughing but he stopped when he saw Elena. She looked ravishing even though she didn't have make up and didn't even have shoes on. Klaus smoked the cigar some more and then went back to trying to make smoke rings. Kol stared at her and smiled and he found her to be very pretty. He liked her best though when she looked natural and herself. He found himself in love with her but now it was like seeing her just dresses up in something he didn't like. She was gorgeous when she slept on his shoulder and ran through the forest with him. He liked natural looking girls if he could find them.

"Are we going out" asked Elena.

"Yeah but I was going to keep you here" said Klaus. Elena pouted.

"Can I come" asked Elena.

"If you get shoes" said Klaus. Elena looked down at her bare feet and they looked disgusting.

"Um I thought there was supposed to be a guy names Frank here" said Elena as she went for the bar to grab some water. She noticed that Kol's jacket was on his back now and Elena pouted. She had liked that jacket and she thought it was very stylish and antique. She liked that about Kol and how he kept his personality. She sometimes forgot he was a vampire.

"He seems to not be here" said Klaus drinking some gin.

"Does that worry you" said Elena "cause I would".

"I am worried because he is part of the plan but you should be worried" said Klaus.

"Why should I" asked Elena.

"Because if he doesn't show you will take his place in the plan" said Klaus.

"Are you kidding me" yelled Kol looking at his older brother as if he had just done something horrbile

"She will be pulverized" said Finn looking at his brother with disbelief.

"I think she can do it" said Klaus staring at Elena who didn't know how to respond. Elena just stood behind the bar keeping total eye contact with Klaus and she truly didn't know how her face looked but she knew it looked scared because he chuckled and Elena walked over and sat down in complete silence.

"What do I have to do" asked Elena. Kol and Finn both scoffed and sat back in complete disbelief.

"Elena you do not want to do this" said Kol "if I weren't an original I would be scared and run away. I do not want you to do this".

"You do not make her decision" said Klaus.

"What do I have to do" asked Elena again.

"You will find out" said Klaus taking another puff of his cigar.

"I need to know if I'm going to do it" said Elena "Klaus I'm kind of scared about this and I would like to know what I'm exactly doing".

Klaus sighed and leaned so that his arms were on his knees so that he could stare at her and tell her what she was getting herself into.

"Basically we need you to sing or do something on the stage while we take out some people with vervain. Then when we are done we will tell you to stop and we will do what we have to do to the people. It is so dangerous" said Klaus putting emphasis on the danger part because he thought that they were over exaggerating a bit "because once we do there will be people who will fight for them and it will be deadly. It will be a blood bath in there" said Klaus now sat back drinking the gin.

"Are you vervaining vampires" asked Elena.

"The vampires know some information that is crucial for my success" said Klaus as he sipped some more of his gin. He ran out and put it down and then took another puff of the cigar. Finn and Kol had put theirs down in complete shock as they heard Klaus's plan.

"Klaus you know she could die tonight" said Finn.

"Kol I would not put her in a situation I didn't think he couldn't handle" yelled Klaus "and leaving her here could be equally unsafe for Frank isn't even here". He said the last part more quietly but he was trying to make a point. He knew exactly what he was putting Elena in and he knew the consequences.

Elena looked down at the floor and realized that she should just go for it. "Why not" she thought. She wanted to be a bit crazy and this was exactly what she needed. She would be protected and all she had to do was sleep.

"Let's do it" said Elena standing up "come on I feel energized". She walked towards the door and looked back at the worried Kol who looked like he was going to throw up or something. She smiled and looked down.

"Come on I need something fun" said Elena.

Klaus sighed "shoes". Elena smiled and then ran into the bathroom and flicked the switch and picked out some nice small boots. She flicked the switch and came out side. Kol and Finn were picking up the remaining bags and they all put down the remains of their cigars and went outside to the elevator. Elena got in last so she was in front of them and she stared into the reflective elevator walls. There was parts of her hairs that were coming out of her messy bun. She didn't care though but she couldn't help putting a few bobby pins in. The elevator stopped and Elena took the first step out and realized she didn't have a coat. As they went for the door Elena stopped and motioned for them to wait. She went for the rack of coats. The man smiled and asked for which one she had. Elena stuttered but she just said it was the leather jacket. The man smiled and picked it out for her with his white gloves. This was nice for an apartment building but then again this place looked like the Plaza.

They walked up to the club on a snowy night. Klaus was talking to Finn about something very important so he slowed down and started to walk with Elena. Elena was shivering but she was looking around so intrigued by everything she saw. Kol though couldn't get his mind off of Elena and the plan. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt or even die just because of Klaus's stupidity.

"Do you really want to go through with this" asked Kol "because you can just say no". He said it so fast that Elena couldn't even hear him. But she understood what he was saying and found it kind of sweet how he cared about her.

"No, but I'm going to do it" said Elena. She didn't realize it but to Kol he had just found out that she was also brave. So now Elena had everything on Kol's list of the perfect girl and more. Kol smiled but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Well I admire you for that but I still think it's a stupid idea" said Kol.

"Do you think I can do it" said Elena hoping he would answer yes.

"I don't know I have never seen you fight before" said Kol "I hope you can".

"Well I hope I can too" half yelled Elena very angrily and stormed after Klaus and Finn who entered the club. Kol put his arms up in disbelief but walked into the club praying everybody wouldn't do anything stupid and Elena wouldn't die or anything like that. The lights and action was crazy. Kol smiled as he saw tons of girls dancing everywhere and he ran after Elena as she was making her way through the crowd. They all met at a table and they all stood around it and looked around.

"Elena I'm going to compel the band to let you sing okay" said Finn. Elena nodded and nervously looked around at the people going crazy and jumping up and down. She hoped he wouldn't make a fool of herself. She did take singing lessons as a young teenager. She even did some musicals but she stopped when her parents died. She just hoped that she still had it. Finn came back to tell her that the band would be ready in 2 minutes. Klaus chuckled at her worriedness.

"Okay lets go" said Klaus. Kol and Finn both went to a back room but Klaus stayed back to talk to her.

"Okay Elena do you know what to do" said Klaus.

"I think so" said Elena "you know I had a lot of confidence a while ago but now".

"Don't worry by the end of the night they will most likely be dead" said Klaus. Elena's mouth gaped open in awe.

"What" yelled Elena.

"Just go up" said Klaus pushing her up the stage. Elena was grabbed by a guy with a saxophone asking her what she was going to sing. Elena told them and luckily they knew how to play the song. Elena took off her jacket and threw it to the ground and the band picked up the sound.

"Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water. And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture. Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress. Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie." Elena sang the first lines and the first lines and chorus and people where dancing and laughing. Elena couldn't help smiling. Then she saw Finn vervain someone but before she could freak out or be sad the next line came at her like a bullet. "Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer. I Hope You Didn't Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You. Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy. Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy. Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress. Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water. And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture. Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie..." She finished the song smiling and being hugged by the band. They were so sweet and they didn't even know what was going to happen. Elena smiled and then she looked over at Klaus who gave her the thumbs up to come back. She left the stage and the crowd started dancing when the band started to do another song. Klaus smiled but grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a back room and compelled a big guy to cover the door. Before she was in the room she saw a sickening sight. She saw Kol dancing or well maybe he didn't know it but it was called grinding. The girl he was with was totally Goth and she had so much make up on that Elena couldn't even tell was race she was. She must have had about a hundred piercings all over her body. Elena then saw Kol lean in and whisper in her ear. Then he kissed her and the girl didn't stop him. Elena was then pulled into the room completely and then the door slammed shut. Just like Elena's feelings the door slammed shut and shuddered in complete silence. Next chapter will be like part two for the scene so if it doesn't make sense just wait and the next chapter will be out by the end of the day. Maybe even if I type and think fast enough I can have two. Thanks again and keep reviewing I love it!


	9. Chapter 9

Elena wanted to cry but she didn't let herself and she just sat down in a chair next to the door. She looked around and gagged. There were about 10 vampires sitting in chairs and they were staked with burns all over. They looked like zombies and Elena couldn't stand the sight of it. Klaus and Finn were basically torturing them as Kol was hitting it off with goth girl. Elena wanted to punch that girl but she knew it was Kol he wanted to punch. She didn't know how she was thinking about Kol and a girl while she was feeling like she had to help these vampires.

"Are you okay" said a voice. Elena looked up from the floor and up at a teenage girl. She actually didn't look that bad. She had short brown hair but it looked like someone hacked it off. The mascara on her face was dripping because of her tears.

"Kind of" said Elena.

"You look like you just got cheated on" said the girl.

"That's how I feel but it was more like me being stupid" said Elena.

"So you fell for him and he let me guess kissed a girl out there" said the girl. Elena nodded as she tried to stop tears.

"It's my fault" said Elena.

"Was he leading you on" asked the girl.

"I think I was leading myself on" said Elena. There was a pause in their conversation. Elena couldn't help but notice the stench was horrible. The smell of vampire blood and alcohol. Klaus walked over and pulled over a chair next to Elena. He looked at her like a piece of meat or something but then he looked at the vampire who was staring at Elena.

"Great song choice love, really did a good job" said Klaus.

"Yeah" said Elena. But then she realized that the girl was right. Kol was leading her on and she thought that Kol really liked her and wanted to be with her for a while. Elena really liked Kol and she thought he wasn't going to hurt her emotionally or physically.

"You know Klaus your brother is an Ass" said Elena. Klaus looked over at Elena in astonishment.

"Kol" said Klaus. Elena nodded.

"Why" asked Klaus "what did he do".

"He just led me on and I wanna kick his ass" said Elena nodding. She felt empowered but then tears over came her. She wiped them away quickly hoping nobody would notice her. She just didn't know why she was feeling this way about him.

"No I don't want to kick his ass" said Elena. As soon as she said Kol walked in with a woman in his arms. Elena looked at her and realized it was the goth girl. She watched him as he put her in a chair and tied her to it. Then she realized what he was doing and this made Elena a bit less mad. But that image she knew would stay in her head forever. Whether she wanted it or not. Kol staked her and put some vervain on her and whispered something in her ear that made her spit in his face. Kol smiled and wiped it off while he turned around to find Elena sitting there in complete silence. She looked like she had been slapped a hundred times. She looked like she was blushing.

"Hey" said Kol. Elena said nothing in return and Klaus found this relationship so funny to watch. He wanted to tell Kol so badly that Elena was totally over the moon about him. Even though Elena didn't tell Klaus it was obvious to everybody but themselves. Klaus also knew that Kol had a thing for her. He just knew that Kol would screw this relationship up. It seemed that he just did because throughout the past 5 minutes Elena looked like she came out of a funeral and the killer was Kol.

"Silent treatment" said Klaus. He walked away to figure out why Finn was taking so long. Kol looked at Elena and he was truly so confused on why Elena wasn't talking to him. Then he remembered that before he said that he basically didn't think she could go through the plan. That's probably why she was giving him the silent treatment because she did go through the plan and he told her not to.

"You did a great job up there. What was the song called" asked Kol trying to keep the peace.

"It's called Valerie" said Elena not even making eye contact with him. It wasn't because she was mad at him though. It was because she was afraid if he did look into those deep brown eyes that she could absolutely crack. The whole situation she was in was making her feel like she was in a car that wouldn't stop. Everything was going past her so fast and she felt like a piece of dust.

"Is this the guy" asked the girl in disbelief. Elena shook her head trying to make this vampire shut up but this girl was about to kick Kol's ass for her.

"Who are you" asked Kol.

"Lily. And you must be Kol" she said sitting back in the chair even though she couldn't really even move.

"Yeah" said Kol kind of confused. He didn't really know why Elena told this girl about him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" said Elena. No body stopped her but she left the room and slid her way past the big guy with a very bag polo shirt who was guarding the door. Some people recognized her and smiled and yelled crazy things. Elena smiled but made her way to the bathroom which luckily had nobody inside of it. Elena slammed the door and looked up at the disgusting cracked mirror with a lamp next to it. She started to have tears roll down her face. She didn't cry though because of Kol kissing the girl. She knew perfectly why he did that. She was a bit jealous but put that thought aside. She was crying because she knew how she felt about Kol and she didn't know if it was smart to feel this way. She didn't know if she was totally over Stefan but she always seemed to be drawn to Kol. Also Klaus was now becoming a bigger part of her mind and heart and it was always trying to fight its way into her. She felt like Klaus was a good guy deep down inside, but she wouldn't start to really care for him in till he let that part of him in. Now it was just all a blur for her and she felt like she needed a big hug. Elena though didn't leave the bathroom yet and she just decided to slash water on her face and wake up.

"So your Kol" Lily said eyeing him. He was a bit scared because she looked like she wanted to mug him or something. Kol actually was more amused than scared because he was obviously stronger than her. He decided to let this girl talk to him about whatever she had on her mind.

"Yeah so what is up with you and Elena" asked Kol sitting back in his chair.

"You're the jack ass she was crying about" she said trying to make him realize his mistake. But it went completely the other way.

"She was crying because I told her I didn't want her to go through with the plan" said Kol with disbelief. If she was really crying because he told her that then he must have done something else or maybe what he said really connected with something else and it affected her. He was now confused and he was trying to figure it out. Lily was so amused on how he didn't even know.

"No silly because she saw you kiss Mary Ann over there" said Lily pointing at Mary Ann who was looking around trying to break free.

"Ah shit" said Kol hitting his knee in regret.

"It's okay because she knows you did it for the plan" said Lily trying to reassure him.

"No, no I didn't do it for the plan I did it because I wanted to" said Kol rubbing is face with his huge hands. A wave of regret and remorse hit him like a ton of bricks. It was even more sad and remorseful because he felt like his humanity just broke him in half. It had always gotten the best of him and now he had just thrown away the girl who he let the humanity in for.

Ahh part two of the scene is over and I have to go so no more chapters till late tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Elena decided to finally leave the bathroom because tons of girls were coming in and crying in there would be very awkward. Elena walked out to find that there was less people in the club than before. She asked a drunk girl what the time was and he gave her his watch. She checked the time and it said 1am. She gave the man back his watch after he passed out. Elena went back to the room but the big man stopped her.

"Excuse me" said Elena.

"Klaus says he doesn't want you in here and you should sit out right her and wait" said the man. Elena pouted but thought it would be best if she didn't fight it. She sat down on a stool, crossed her legs and looked around. It seemed that everybody was leaving and less and less people were on the dance floor. Elena looked back at the man blocking the doorway. He looked like Fat Albert but darker and with a mustache. Elena thought he looked very funny. But his leather jacket pulled the look together and made sense for a body guard.

"So what you name pretty lady" he said looking down at her but not moving hi position.

"Elena" she said looking up at him.

"My name is Pete" he said very loudly.

"Mind me manners but is Klaus your boyfriend" he said looking down at her.

"No, no more like his cousin" said Elena laughing.

"Oh sorry miss" said Pete as he looked around.

"It's fine" said Elena "I can see why you asked".

"Are they all your cousins" he asked.

Elena thought about the question but knew vampires had super hearing abilities. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Yeah" she said.

"Oh are you out on vacation" he asked. Elena sighed and chuckled. This guy wouldn't shut up. He just kept badgering her with questions. But he was compelled to do this probably.

"Something like that" Elena said.

"So how is the plan going" he asked still looking at the small crowd of drunken adults. Elena stared at him wide eyed. How he knew about the plan she didn't know. Klaus would never tell anybody unless he killed them on the spot. "A spy" she thought. He looked at her like he was expecting an answer. She just smiled and looked around.

"I asked how the plan is going" he asked saying this more aggressively this time.

"Ummmm" murmured Elena. Then he pinned her to the door looking straight into her eyes. He smelled of bad cologne and cigarettes. He truly was a scary looking man once you really looked at him. This was something that Elena looked over.

"I said how the plan is going so far" he yelled. She looked around for help but nobody noticed. Elena screamed but just as the scream erupted from her mouth the door flung open and shut in an instant. She was now being supported by Finn who helped her to her feet and made her stable.

"Thanks" she said quietly. She looked at the man who was crumpled on the ground and Klaus and Kol were talking and scaring him. Elena would usually protest on this but was still freaking out about the whole situation.

"So you know about the plan" said Klaus angrily as he stared into his almost back eyes.

"She told me" he said pointing at Elena. Klaus turned around knowing that he was lying. Elena shook her head with a tear rolling down her face. The only reason why though was because of how her head was pounding like amps out in the club. Klaus turned back around and crouched down so that he could be at eye level with Pete.

"So who sent you here" Klaus asked.

"I won't say" Pete stuttered. Kol scoffed as he looked at the ceiling. Klaus chuckled and then snapped his neck. He has smelt the blood off of him and realized what was happening. So he stood back up and turned around. Elena was staring at the man with hatred in her eyes but she also looked hurt and just plain tired. He looked around and realized that the plan was done and it had been successful. Klaus walked towards Elena and handed her jacket to her. She smiled and wiped away the tear but Klaus was already at the door. Kol and Finn took all of the bodies and put them in a corner. Then Kol took a bunch of gasoline and poured it all over them.

"Wait there are people here" said Elena.

"They should all be gone by now" said Kol. Elena pouted and then realized why they were all leaving the club in big numbers. Finn took a match and lit it and threw it on the bodies. The fire erupted into flames but Kol and Finn were both away from it. They must have had about 5 or less minutes before the whole club was encased in fire. Klaus took Elena by the hand and walked out of the room followed by Kol and Finn. They got only a couple of feet before three women were at the foot of the stair case. That stair case was the only way out. They all looked the same so they must have been sisters or something like that. They all actually kind of looked like Bonnie.

"Witches I presume" said Klaus pushing Elena back into Kol. Kol didn't want to talk to her just yet so he just moved a bit forward making sure Elena was alright.

"Klaus I presume" said the prettiest witch who was also in the middle.

"You know me fantastic. So you know what you're getting yourself into" said Klaus smiling.

"We just want the girl" said the witch on the right. She looked very scared but also like she wanted to prove something.

"Well she is not for your taking" said Kol.

"She is the doppelganger and she has become a very good friend of mine" said Klaus looking back at Elena who was cowering behind Kol. She was actually kind of scared about what was going to happen. She didn't think the witches would win but she never knew what to expect.

"Listen we want to do this peacefully" said the middle witch "we just want to bring her home". Elena got wide eyed. "Home" she thought. Elena felt like she should go home but she also felt like staying with Klaus, Kol, and Finn. She actually was having fun and Klaus hadn't been scary or rude to her at all. He was actually kind of sweet. Klaus looked back at Elena.

"You want to go home" said Klaus "remember what happens if you run away". Elena shook her head as she looked to the ground. Klaus chuckled.

"Alright you can take her home" he said smiling as he looked back at her face. Her eyes were as wide as puppies and her facial expression was priceless. The witches smiled and opened up their arms like they were about to hug her. Elena walked past Klaus and then ran into their arms.

"Hey Cassandra, hi Beth and Lexi" Elena said looking at each of them as she detached from their arms.

"Anytime honey" Cassandra said as she looked back at Klaus's confused face.

"Elena honey who are these people" said Klaus in his actual serious tone.

"Meet Bonnie's cousins" said Elena smiling.

"How" asked Klaus.

"Pay phone in the bathroom" said Elena.

"Last time I give you freedom" said Klaus. Right then Cassandra grabbed Elena and pulled out a knife and put it to Elena's face. Kol and Finn both ran up beside Klaus staring at Elena who had tears rolling down her face.

"Time to die" said Cassandra as she slit a bit of Elena's cheek open. Elena started to whimper and more tear were rolling down her face that the fresh cut was beginning to burn. Kol ran up to Cassandra and snapped her neck and then Klaus followed and he snapped the other two witches necks so fast that they couldn't even react or do anything. Even if they did though it wouldn't make a difference. One thing they hadn't noticed is that the witches actually did do something. They had catapulted Elena into the doors of the club causing her to fly out into the cold and she slammed into a big car. While Klaus and Kol were putting away the bodies Finn looked around and ran into the side walk and picked up the helpless Elena who looked like she was going to die. She had bruises on her legs and the snow that was sprinkling down had made her even colder to the touch. She truly looked like a ghost. Finn picked her up and brought her back into the club. She had tears rolling down her cheeks fast and her eyes were beginning to become blood shot. Klaus and Kol looked up and saw them both walk down the stairs. They walked up to Finn who was getting tired of holding her.

"She looks deadly" said Finn "with bruised legs, bones and there is the cut on her left cheek". Finn said this like a doctor which made Elena chuckle.

"I'm fine" croaked Elena.

"Well I'm trying to decide whether to use my blood or not to cure you" said Klaus.

"Why" asked Kol who couldn't keep his eyes off Elena.

"Well I'm not sure if giving her my blood will affect her or something" said Klaus.

"Well Kol you do it while I grab some stuff" said Klaus carelessly as he walked behind the bar. Elena shook her head but Kol bit his wrist and slowly but with force put it to her mouth. Elena at first wriggled a bit but she slowly sucked the revolting tasting blood. She at first didn't look at Kol but then she gave him her stare. One that she only used on rare occasions like this. She only used this stare when she wanted to send a message. In this case the stare meant that she was still pissed at him but she wanted to say thank you. Kol just gave a weak smile to her and then took away his arm. There was a small spot of blood on her lip but he left it there. Then Klaus came back and they left. When they left though Elena noticed how the fire wasn't expanding or anything. Elena didn't say anything though. She didn't think it mattered. So they walked home in the silent night and the snow drifted silently too. Elena almost fell asleep in Finn's arms but then woke back up when she was transferred to Kol's. Elena wanted to jump out and so did Kol but both of them didn't move. And they both liked that.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at Frank's apartment at 2 in the morning. Klaus just ripped the door open but luckily nobody was in the lobby. They went in the elevator and went up the 14th floor. Kol walked up to Frank's apartment door first so that he could put Elena down on the couch or something. But when he got there the door was not locked and he simply pushed the door open with his finger. Klaus and Finn barged in front of him looking around because they were very suspicious. Elena was already feeling a bit better from the blood and she felt it heal her bruises. She was now just very tired with a head ache.

"Is anybody home" said Klaus in his cocky and rude tone of voice.

"Hey it's you" said a voice. The door to the bathroom opened and a man walked out. Elena got wide eyed because this guy was HANDSOM. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt that hugged his body a bit so she could see a tiny outline of a 6 pack. His dark green eyes were very suspenseful almost like a cat's. His hair was like Stefan's except in was a lighter brown almost blonde. His lips looked like candy and she swore she was a tattoo on his waist as he walked towards Klaus.

"Sorry about missing the plan" said Frank putting his arms out for a hug. Klaus didn't move.

"Well because of that Frank my doppelganger here got hurt" said Klaus sitting down in a chair as he pointed to Elena who was now on the couch under a big blanket.

"Well I'm very sorry but some witches like took me out" said Frank sitting down as he rubbed his head.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that Frank but love here got hurt and now I am kind of pissed at you" said Klaus eyeing the worried Frank. Then Klaus and Frank both started to laugh and then Frank went over to the bar and started to pour some drinks.

"I'm kind of pissed at you now" said Frank trying to act like Klaus. Klaus erupted in laughter as Finn and Kol just sat in other chairs as silent as can be.

"Who are these guys" asked Frank.

"These are my brothers Finn and Kol" said Klaus pointing at each of them.

"Frank can we stay the night for doppelganger here is already asleep" said Klaus looking at Elena. She was asleep and she looked peaceful. He didn't want to yell at her just yet for contacting witches. He would do that tomorrow. He didn't want to though yell at her after the club so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Sure" said Frank coming over with five drinks. He gave one to Klaus, Kol, and Finn but then realized that Elena was asleep so he just put the extra drink on the coffee table. He looked around for a chair but they were all taken up. So he decided to stand up.

"Here" said Klaus getting up.

"No no" said Frank.

"No trust me I have to make sure she doesn't die or anything like that" said Klaus going over to the wooden coffee table. He sat on it and turned to Elena. Her cut was healing nicely and he looked at her legs which didn't look as bad as before. He heard her heart beat and smiled. He turned around to Frank who had already drained his cup.

"So this is the doppelganger" said Frank staring at Elena. She was a beauty even though she was hurt and asleep. Her olive skin and her hair complemented her nicely. He had seen Katherine before and she even had some boots in his closet. Frank though wouldn't dare touch this girl though. From what he had just heard she must be pretty damn important to him.

"Yep" said Klaus.

"Weren't you supposed to kill her" said Frank who was now confused about the situation.

"Long story but her blood is the solution to my hybrids" said Klaus.

"Ohh" said Frank.

Now Kol was observing the whole conversation very clearly. When Kol was quiet he seemed to notice things much more clearly. Kol did not like Frank at all and his whole story about missing the plan seemed to be pretty suspicious. Kol found it very suspicious how witches took him out. Also he noticed that Franks face had water droplets coming off of his face but he didn't smell sweat. Also when Kol really tried to smell around he smelt a faint smell of smoke. Kol couldn't put his finger on it but then he realized exactly why Frank missed the plan. Kol just sat there though. He wanted to act cool about this.

"Hey Frank were where you when the plan was happening" asked Kol sitting back in his chair. Klaus looked over at his younger brother and Finn looked over and saw Frank's face change from happy to nervous.

"I was just going out to dinner with vampire friend and then when I went back to my apartment these witches stopped me and did some voodoo magic and next thing I know I was in a closet in the lobby" said Frank taking a sip of the 5th gin glass.

"You're lying Frank" said Kol sipping his gin. Frank looked at Kol with a mean stare but Klaus was watching this conversation very closely and he noticed Kol's confidence and Frank's slipping away.

"Are so sure about that" said Frank.

"Well I think that you compelled the witches to kill Elena. I think you purposely didn't go through with the plan because you just wanted the information. I just think your story is a bit suspicious" said Kol. Frank looked at Kol and then Klaus. Frank chuckled at the assured Kol and then he put his drink down.

"Well where is your evidence" said Frank.

"You have a small scent of smoke which is from the fire. You have a bit of ash on your waist from when you but out the fire. Also witches took you out which also happened to us" said Kol smiling. Frank now had sweat coming down his cheeks. Klaus noticed this and realized that Kol was right and that Frank had tried to stop him. But Klaus knew Frank to well and he knew that Frank was easily persuaded. Klaus knew that someone had put him up to this.

"Frank who made you do it" asked Klaus sitting back. Kol sneered at Frank and Frank put his glass up to his lips but his hand was quivering so the gin didn't touch his lips.

"Who said someone made me do it" said Frank trying to act like he didn't. Klaus looked at the quivering Frank and scowled. It seemed all of his peers where double crossing him or messing with him. It seemed like Frank had now become scared of Klaus. Klaus liked being the big bad hybrid who everybody was scared of. Klaus liked having that effect on people.

"Frank please I am tired who put you up to this" said Klaus closing his eyes as he massaged his head. He actually thought he was getting a head ache because of the situation he was in. Kill Frank or pity him.

"Stefan Salvatore did" said Frank sitting back in his arm chair "he was trying to get doppelganger back in Mystic Falls so that he could kill you without worrying about her".

"Good old Stefan" said Klaus. Klaus looked down at Elena who was fast asleep. If she knew about this she would be freaking out so Klaus thought he would keep that information away from her. Klaus went up to Frank and compelled him to fall asleep. Frank did and Klaus dragged him behind the bar. Klaus picked up the sleeping Elena and put her on Frank's bed making sure she was comfortable with blankets and pillows. Then he left the room and smiled on how the moon shown on her quaint face. She looked like Charlotte and Katherine. But he couldn't help feeling that out of all of them she was the most gifted, beautiful, smart, selfless, young doppelganger there was. He though kept that to himself and hoped to keep it that way. If anyone found out he cared a bit for this girl. No matter if she was a doppelganger, human, vampire, werewolf, or hybrid he would get teased for eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena woke up to silence. She moved her head the tiniest movement to the right and she saw the city. It was a beautiful sight and Elena couldn't keep her eyes off it. Her mind though was only on Kol. It was crazy and she tried to stop but Kol filled her mind. When she really thought about Kol she realized she really did have a huge crush on him and it was beginning to take her over. Elena looked at herself and realized she was still in her dress and jacket. She got out of the bed and then realized she was in a bed. "Frank's" she thought. Then she jumped at the thought and then walked out Frank's room which looked like it came out of a catalog.

"Hello" said a voice. Elena jumped and almost fell over when she saw Klaus sitting there in an arm chair. He looked tired and angry. Elena wanted to go back to bed but was afraid if she did he would do something that she would regret.

"Hey" said Elena in her worried tone. She didn't mean to be in, but she was truly afraid of Klaus. After all she had seen and heard Klaus always remained number one scary person ever. Elena sat down on the couch and curled up under a blanket. The apartment must have not had the heat on yet.

"So we have some things to talk about" said Klaus rubbing his head. He looked at Elena who was wide eyed. She just nodded and he chuckled.

"So you called Bonnie's cousins" said Klaus.

"No" said Elena "they found me I just pretended that I did".

"Why" said Klaus.

"Because I realized that Pete was Bonnie's uncle and then I saw them circling around the people in the club. I didn't know they would want to kill me" said Elena looking down. She was kind of embarrassed and worried.

"Who is Pete" said Klaus chuckling.

"Oh the man who guarded the door when I was outside" said Elena. Klaus paused and stared at her.

"Did you wait outside the door" asked Klaus.

Elena pouted "he told me you said to keep me outside". Klaus chuckled.

"Well I didn't but anyway why did you want to go home because you knew I hadn't made hybrids yet" said Klaus.

"You had my blood I thought you were just keeping me around for company and I need to get home" said Elena more fiercely now.

"Elena I thought you were having a fun time with Kol" said Klaus smiling and trying to resist to urge to laugh. Elena's face went from worried to mad in an instant.

"No" said Elena.

"What" asked Klaus seriously.

"I want to go home" said Elena "I stopped having fun last night". Klaus chuckled.

"Well that is not a choice I need you" said Klaus.

"Why" asked Elena plainly. Klaus looked up. He thought he had just heard her say "Why" but he realized she had. She had questioned him. He smiled at her persistence and answered the question.

"I like your company" said Klaus, and that wasn't a lie.

"Don't make up a lie if you won't tell me" said Elena looking out the window.

Klaus scoffed but changed the subject.

"We are leaving today so we can make hybrids" said Klaus. Elena looked up quickly.

"Yes really" said Klaus getting up. Elena smirked as he walked by her to the bar. He left Frank there from the night before and Frank was still there curled up a baby. Klaus saw something dark on his waist and kicked him in the stomach. Frank was like a rag doll as Klaus snapped his neck and kicked him in various places various times. Elena looked away at the gruesome sight and looked at Boston awaking.

"Hey" said Kol as he walked in with Finn. They had grocery bags in their arms and snow everywhere.

"Did you get it" asked Klaus. Kol nodded as he handed Klaus a bag. Elena got up hoping not to talk to anybody. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door tight.

"So how is she" asked Kol.

"Fine I think" said Klaus "did you get her food".

"Yeah" said Finn putting two bags on the counter.

"Good lets go" said Klaus "I want to get out of here". Elena walked out in her old sweat pants but she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt instead of her tank top.

"Is that familiar" asked Klaus.

"It's Franks" said Elena looking in the grocery bags for good food.

"Why" asked Klaus.

"Because it's cold out and all of his women's clothes are too small or too big" said Elena. Klaus chuckled and picked up his grocery bag and walked to the door as he stole Frank's leather jacket. Elena grabbed one bag as Finn grabbed the other two. They left Frank's apartment which now looked like a murder case.

"Damn" said Elena as she walked out into the snowy sidewalk. Klaus chuckled as he walked to the car. Kol and Finn put the grocery bags in the trunk and as Klaus pulled out the keys.

"Can I sit in the back" asked Elena as she chattered with her breath leaving her mouth silently.

"No" said Klaus. Klaus got into the car and he pulled Elena along with him. Kol and Finn both came in the car soon after so Elena was squished between Kol and Klaus. Elena would have loved this a day or two ago. Now it was hell for every single moment they spent in car for the 4 hours of driving.

They finally arrived at a camp site in the middle of nowhere. The snow was now becoming flurries. Elena sighed as Klaus and Finn got out of the car. The crisp wind hit her and she regretted not taking a jacket or shoes. She had been stupid for not. Kol looked at her ponder on what was about to happen and how she was ever going to survive. Kol took off his jacket and she tried to refuse him but she had a tear roll down her cheek and she mouthed thank you as she got out of the car. That was the first time anybody had cried over him and he felt like he was going to cry at that moment for he knew that he and Elena were okay.

They walked and walked up a trail and they even passed a couple of hikers but Klaus, Kol, and Finn took them out for breakfast. Elena looked away as they sucked the blood out of them but was glad it wasn't her. Finally when they were done they started to walk again but in only 10 minutes they had reached a campsite. When Elena looked around there was only around 10 people there making fires and coming in and out of tents.

"This will be very short" said Klaus. Some people looked up and they all stood up.

"Are you Klaus" said a man.

"You know me fantastic" said Klaus.

"She" said Klaus pulling Elena up to him so he could put his arm around her "is off limits". Then he threw her backwards and she stumbled into Kol.

"Are any of you human" asked Klaus. Nobody stepped up but Klaus dashed up to a man in the back and brought him forward. He bit his necked and sucked the tiniest amount of blood from him. He realized he was human and then let him drop to the frosted ground. That's when Klaus started the process. Elena turned away in disgust and hoped she would not have to go through this a lot. It started to snow more heavily now and Elena's feet started to go numb. Kol gave her his socks but that only helped for a couple of minutes. Elena saw some shoes in a tent and she raced over to the tent and grabbed them. They were huge maybe men's and they were Merrill's. She put them on as she sat down on a log which was next to a fire. Elena tried to make it as big as it could and soon she was very warm. That's when they started to wake and Elena truly thought this was going to be a gruesome sight.


	13. writers block chapter! SOS!

So readers I am having a little problem. Writers block. I thought I could get through the story without it but it came right after ch 11. Now I am confused on what to right back. I am thinking I might take a break from this story and try some more one shots of Kelena and more. But I am going to give you guys my ideas for Just a little road trip. Right? Too see what you guys would like best.

They go to make hybrids and Elena and Kol stay in the car waiting for Klaus and Finn to come back. Things happen Mature scenes

Finn takes Elena for revenge on Klaus and Kol and Klaus go to find them. Very happy and alternative endings including Kol+Elena

Klaus daggers Kol and, Klaus returns Elena home. But he tells her he loves her kind of like Damon.

Frank wakes up from the compulsion and hides Elena. Klaus, Kol, and Finn go on a search for her in Boston.

OTHER (aka you do not enjoy any of the options)

Please review and I want a lot so please get your friends to vote I can only write more if there is like 10 or more votes. Thanks again you guys have been great reviewers and I hope this writers block will be over with soon. January 5th on the CW is the new episode of The vampire diaries. Be sure to watch because it looks very good!


	14. Chapter 13

**MY writers block went away! I was in the car and everything came to me! Expect new chapters for option 2! With a mix of 1!**

**Sorry it's kind of short but i have another GREAT story i am also working on. Please check my other 4 stories out. They are all alike with Klaus and Elena. Thanks again for the 13 reviewers who voted and i hope to have more! :)  
><strong>

Elena had passed out once Klaus came back with a rabid hybrid with blood all over. She couldn't take it anymore and she just fell back in the snow. Now Elena woke up but she wasn't at the camp site anymore. She was actually in a car but it wasn't the nice BMW. She looked around and saw that she was in an older car. Maybe a mustang or something like that. She wondered and wondered what was happening but she felt very weak. She had a blanket over her and she realized she was still wearing Kol's jacket. Something felt unusually wrong. Elena gathered up her strength and sat up against the seat. She was in the back seat of a car and with what seemed like Finn. She recognized his hair and unshaven face. She noticed that nobody else was in the car. Now she was scared. She never got to know Finn that well. He was also always so quiet and mysterious.

"Are you awake" asked Finn. He looked in the review mirror to find Elena sitting there looking very skeptical. He chuckled for once and looked back on the frosted road.

"What's happening" said Elena trying not to sound worried.

"Well it's kind of a long story" said Finn.

"Tell me the short version" said Elena sharply.

"You passed out I took you back to the car. Instead I ran with you and I stole a car. I am kidnapping you because I need leverage against Klaus. I recently found out he killed my family and kids. I need to find some way to get him back" said Finn.

"No you have already found your revenge" said Elena sadly as she looked out the window.

"What's that" said Finn smiling like she knew what he was thinking.

"You're going to kill me" said Elena not even giving him a glance. Finn sighed as he looked outside. They were probably around 200 miles away from Klaus. Finn knew that the only way to get revenge on him was killing Elena but it felt wrong. He knew that doing that would cost him a life of regret. Not because he was just killing her but because he knew Kol loved her. He knew if he killed her Kol would never talk to him again and he would become a hybrid. Finn didn't want to lose Kol as a brother. Finn just didn't know what to do. His feelings and emotions were all clashing with each other. Finn felt like he just had to find another way. But a part of him was dying for revenge and Finn didn't know how long he could last before temptation hit him.

"Where is she" yelled Klaus flipping over the car. For the past 30 minutes Kol and Klaus had been searching all over for Elena and Finn. They had finished with the hybrids and they even compelled them to search for them too. So far they had found nothing. Kol didn't even know what to think. He was so worried for Elena because he knew that she was with Finn. Kol loved Finn as his brother but Finn had problems. When Finn got angry or mad he went crazy and his vampire side of him took over the tiny bit of humanity that was always trying to get out. Kol didn't know but thought Finn had taken Elena and if he did Kol hoped he had a damn good reason.

"Do you think she ran away" said Kol.

"No I don't think so. It has to do with Finn" said Klaus leaning against the up side down BMW. It was completely crushed but somehow it was standing still. Klaus was aggravated. He had known for a while that soon Finn would want revenge. Klaus just didn't know when and throughout the week or so they had spent together Klaus had let his guard down. Now he had paid the price for it and now Elena was gone. She was gone and he was worried as hell. Klaus just didn't know what to do. He needed to find her quickly. If Finn did want revenge of any sort it would mean Elena would be killed or hurt.

"You don't think" said Kol hoping Klaus wasn't thinking what Kol was thinking.

"Nope, that's exactly what has happened" said Klaus getting up. Some hybrids came up to them and Klaus looked away. He didn't want to hear their apologies or excuses on why they didn't find her. He didn't need the grief or disappointment.

"Klaus" said a women.

"What" he said angrily.

"We found something" she said. Klaus turned to her with his red cheeks. The cold was now really getting to him. He looked at the women with hope in his eyes. She held out ear phones and an I-Pod. At first he thought it was rubbish but remembered when she held it up like a trophy. He gave a small smiled and took it and stuffed it in his pocket. Kol smiled when he saw them. Then he remembered that she had his jacket. "Damn" he thought. Now he had two things he really wanted, needed, and loved taken away from him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Now I am working on my two longest stories at once so chapters will now come slower. Please tell me if you like the story because I am starting to think the story is coming to an end. It can't go on forever. Please read A Klaus, Elijah, Elena story. It is Kelena based and it is a lot like this story. Thanks again for great reviewers! I 3 you guys and it is awesome to be loved as a writer! –Jane doe. **

They had driven all day and all night. Elena didn't dare ask for anything. She was now truly scared of Finn. Elena wished Kol and Klaus would come and save her. She couldn't stand being away from them and she wasn't afraid to think it. She missed being held by Kol and she missed the snarky comments from Klaus. She was beginning to care for them and now she realized it. Now she just needed them. Elena fell asleep quickly and she tried to dream happy thoughts. But that of course didn't happen.

Elena was now dreaming and he was in a big black room. It looked endless and Elena tried running in different directions but it just kept going and going. Elena turned and turned around and then she saw her living room couch. It was just sitting there with its ugly green color. Elena was glad to see it and she ran over to it and sat down it in. Elena was scared about what was going to happen next. Elena got up thinking she heard something but then all of a sudden she was in a forest. It looked familiar and she realized it was the forest where the werewolves where. Elena ran around trying to find somebody but it seemed endless.

"Elena" yelled a voice. Elena stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Is anybody there" she yelled back. All of a sudden a figure came out of a dark part in the woods. It was Klaus and he looked like he had been searching for days. His shirt had black spots all over which looked like gasoline. He sighed as he stopped a couple feet in front of her and he massaged him head like he always did. Elena was so happy to see him that she went up to him with tears in her eyes and she hugged him. At first Klaus's arms didn't hug back and he was just startled. Then he just decided to lightly hug her back. She felt cold to the touch and her rosy cheeks showed it. Elena let go and wiped away a tear as she tried to compose herself.

"Kol I found her" yelled Klaus sitting down on a rock. Elena turned around as she found Kol walking up to her with a big smiled on his face. Elena gave him a weak smile as she hugged him tightly. Kol was startled like Klaus but when he hugged her he rubbed her back as she silently cried into his chest. She let go and chuckled as she tried to stop the tears from rolling down her red cheeks.

"Elena do you know where you are" asked Kol.

"No I wish I did I am just in a mustang with Finn" said Elena.

"Do you know what he wants" asked Klaus looking up.

"He wants revenge on you and although he won't admit it I know he wants to kill me" said Elena crossing her arms for warmth "he just feels conflicted for some reason".

"Al right we need to find a witch ASAP so she can track Elena" said Klaus standing up.

"Why are you guys so worried" asked Elena "do you think Finn will really do it".

"Yes I am positive he will and Finn can be a scary man so for your sake we should find you soon" said Klaus.

"Damn" shouted Klaus. Kol looked at Elena as she drew back. She was so scared and helpless at the moment that Kol would do anything to just make her feel better.

"I should have known and for that Elena I am sorry" said Klaus sitting back on the rock looking down.

"None of you could have predicted when" said Elena trying to reassure Klaus and Kol. She felt bad for making them be so worried but they were right. Elena was so concerned though. She was now worried and nervous and she couldn't think straight. Her mind was like a bunch of marbles that didn't know where to go. She was so conflicted and she couldn't bear to see these brothers so worried over her sake. She smiled as she realized why but her smile went away as something pierced through her. She gasped and Kol and Klaus both looked up as they saw Elena staked in the stomach. She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground. Klaus and Kol stood up as they saw Finn standing there with bloody hands.

"Really" asked Klaus.

"Dramatic affect" said Finn.

"Wait what" asked Kol who was so confused. Was she dead or not?

"It's her dream that we took over and Finn just came into the dream too" said Klaus.

"Yep" said Finn.

"So are you going to kill her" asked Kol as he crossed his arms.

"That's for me to decide and for you to find out" said Finn. Then he picked up the bleeding Elena and then he disappeared.

Elena woke up with a gasp and she sat up straight. Finn was still driving the car and he didn't even move or acknowledge her. Elena pouted and tried to go back to bed. She still felt cold and her cheeks were rosy.

"Don't try that again" said Finn. Elena looked up as realized that she was with someone who could be even more devious, rude, mad, smart, and hungry as Klaus. Elena never said it but Klaus was a bit of a genius. He was still totally rude and a mad killer hybrid with no emotions but he was smart. Hopefully Finn wasn't as smart and hopefully Klaus and Kol would find her soon. Her stomach grumbled but Elena ignored it and went to bed.

As soon as Klaus and Kol left as soon as they left Elena's dream. They left the hybrids to themselves and Kol and Klaus walked to the highway in the cold night. Klaus waiting for a car to go by and then Klaus flipped it over and killed the people inside. Klaus and Kol got inside and went to go find Klaus's friend who was a witch. They must have driven around 100 miles just to get to this little trailer park. It was now 6 in the morning but Klaus didn't care. They got out of the car and walked to a little mail box marked "Jones". Klaus went up to the trailer behind it and pounded on the door. Kol walked up behind him and Kol looked at the trailer. It was probably the nicest one but maybe that was because all of the other ones looked like they were inhabited by animals. She had flowers outside and even though it was in the middle of January the flowers were still intact and blooming. Finally the door opened and a low and quiet voice answered.

"Who is it" said the voice. It was so low that Kol couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman.

"It's Klaus" said Klaus "I need your help". The person inside sighed but closed the door and unlocked what seemed like 20 locks. Finally the door opened and Klaus and Kol walked into a dark room not knowing what to expect.


	16. Chapter 15

It was a quaint trailer in Kol's eyes. It had a cot for a bed and a desk with papers and old books scattered across it. He had a very old fridge and the sink was filled with dishes. There was a dog sitting on the bed now and it was a big Dalmatian. Kol smiled and tried to pet it but the dog barked and almost took his hand off. Klaus chuckled as he sat down on the bed and petted the dog who started to pant. Kol decided to stand because the only chair left was a stool about the size of the dog head.

"So what's wrong" asked a man sitting at the desk. He was an old man and he looked like he had lived longer than Kol. He had big glasses so it made him look almost joke like. He had crazy white hair going in every direction and he had this tiny part of his hair that was grey. His eyes where a cement grey and his lips were quivering a fast as his feeble hands were. He had wrinkles everywhere so he truly in Kol's opinion looked like a raisin.

"We need you to track someone" said Klaus.

"How specific" said the old man as he rubbed his hands.

"Specific" said Klaus.

"What do I have to go on" he asked as he turned back to his desk as he brought out a map. Klaus handed him the I-Pod with the ear phones. The old man sighed but he took it slowly and he held it in his hands. He murmured something and Klaus and Kol shared a glance before a drop of blood fell from the old man's nose. It fell on the map of New York and it slid around the map. Klaus got off the bed as the old man began to chant more loudly and quicker than before. He looked down and saw the blood stop at the side of a highway. Klaus took a pen and looked for paper but saw none that was blank. Klaus wrote on his hand where she was and then got up and left not even saying good bye to the old man. Kol gave the silent old man a smiled and slammed the trailer door shut as he followed Klaus. The old man sighed and cleaned up the mess. He petted the dog and then he cleaned up the mess he had made for Klaus.

"Where is she" asked Kol as they got in the car. Klaus didn't answer but started the car and punched the gas and drove out of the silent trailer park. When he got to the high way he sped to the left and then speeded the entire way.

"She is apparently on the side of highway 133" said Klaus.

"Do you think Finn hurt her" asked Kol hoping he would say no.

"It's hard to tell" said Klaus focusing on the road and only the road "I hope not".

"So you like her" said Klaus.

"Klaus I'm not sure what I feel for her" said Kol "it's complicated for both of us I'm sure".

"If you do care then you better care a lot" said Klaus.

"Why" asked Kol.

"Because if it comes down to Elena or Finn I know what my choice I going to be. I just hope you know yours" said Klaus looking over at his stresses brother. He knew what he had just said was going to sit on his shoulders for the rest of the trip. Klaus knew he was going to pick Elena for Finn and he were never close.

"I" said Kol trying to start his answer. But the truth was Kol didn't know his true answer. He was conflicted and confused. He knew that each choice came with a burden and many regrets. He also knew that if he didn't pick Elena Klaus would never forgive him. But if he didn't pick Finn, Finn would either die at Klaus's hands or Finn would never talk to him again.

"Just think about that brother" said Klaus as he started to speed up even more.

"Where are we" asked Elena as she sat up in the car.

"A bar" said Finn as he got out of the car. Elena reached for the door too but he locked the door and smiled as he put the sun roof up a bit. Elena scowled and she waited for Finn to get inside. She wondered as he was walking towards the bar why he didn't compel her or anything. She didn't think he forgot and if he did that was pretty stupid of him. Elena made her way to the sun roof and she tried to figure out how to break it or open it. Breaking it would be too loud and Finn would come out so she had to open it. She pushed and pushed but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn" she said as she sunk into the driver's seat.

Meanwhile it seemed to Klaus that he had been driving for hours even though it had only been 30 minutes. He had Kol hold the map and he nagged him every minute if Elena had moved. He was so aggravated that he almost felt like he was going to turn and he kept gripping the steering wheel that he actually molded it to his hands. His anger was rising quickly and he felt it starting up in him like a volcano. Klaus didn't know how much longer he could take of people double crossing him. When he thought about it, it seemed that everybody was. But he was expecting it and he was always a step ahead. But now with Finn it seemed like he was a step ahead but Klaus knew that so it just showed that Klaus had let his guard down. Stefan was now very ahead of him and now it just seemed like Klaus's plan that he had been working on for eternity was now ruined.

"We are here" said Kol. Klaus scoffed but he saw a stop up ahead. Klaus sighed as he saw cars and people. It was a bar and that was what Klaus needed. He drove in the parking lot and tried to park nearest to the road. Klaus and Kol got out of the car and started walking towards the bar but they only got a couple of feet before they saw Finn go to what seemed like his car which was the only one on the far right. Klaus and Kol dashed over to him but they were too late. He Finn already had Elena next to him with his arm over her shoulder so she couldn't even move. She shivered as she saw Klaus and Kol, for if she did get away from Finn she was still not going home. Now she wanted to home so badly. She didn't care about fun anymore and now she just wanted to be in her own bed and she wanted to see her friends.

"So you found us" said Finn.

"You were pretty easy to find" said Klaus.

"Well I needed something" said Finn.

"Well I need Elena back" said Klaus.

"I don't know about that" said Finn "she is my leverage against you. So you won't try anything because I might do something like this". Then Finn elbowed her in the side with his other arm and she fell to the ground with his arm now clutching her upper arm. Elena started feel like she was going to cry but she stopped the tears and started worrying about what was going to happen next. She clutched her side as the argument went on.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't written in a while but I got to say I'm in a bit of a rut. I am pleased to know that more people are writing about Kol and I hope you guys remember who wrote about him first before the episodes came out. Please review again and I will try to write and publish more. This story though is coming to an end. Maybe 3-5 chapters left. There will be more to come though of other adventures. **

"Listen what do you really want" asked Klaus and Kol gave Finn a deathly stare. The feelings that Kol was feeling was so new to him that he felt like he had died and gone to heaven about a hundred times. Kol had gotten angry before and now he truly was confused on how he felt about his brother Finn. He was never close with his siblings and Henrick who had died earlier was really his closet friend. He sort of became a loose cannon after that but since Klaus daggered him he had a lot of time to think.

"Brother you were always so quick to ask" said Finn trying to keep Elena up. The pain was leaving her side but she wasn't going to pretend to be okay. She wasn't and she felt so helpless and she hated that it seemed like everybody was fighting her fights. Stefan and Damon did it and now it seemed the originals were doing it too. She wanted somebody that respected her decisions like Stefan did. Elijah did too in a way and he was really the most moral of the originals.

"I want to make sure you are either dead or never happy again" said Finn "and well killing you is now near impossible and to make you un happy would mean making sure you never have another hybrid, and well here is your blood bank" he said yanking Elena as he pushed her to the ground because her whining and weight was hurting his ego and his arm.

"Finn, seriously hurting Klaus doesn't mean going crazy and kidnapping Elena" said Kol trying to reason with him "hurting him is going to take a while". Finn chuckled as Kol was trying to reason with him with a serious tone which Kol was trying pull off. He wasn't a very serious kind of vampire.

"Kol I have one thing to say to you. Don't let your feelings get in the way, especially her" said Finn with a sad grin. He truly felt bad about saying that but at that moment Finn had a goal and that goal was to sadly kill Elena. He realized when he was at the bar there was really no other way. The only one who could really help him was his mother. Sadly she was dead and there was no resurrecting her.

"Unless" said Finn looking down at the ground.

"What" demanded Klaus.

"Where is mother" asked Finn looking straight at Klaus.

"Why" Klaus asked very simply as Kol and Finn looked at him with curious eyes.

"Do you have her" demanded Finn. Kol was still staring at Finn and he caught the eye of Elena who was trying to gather her strength.

"She is in one of the coffins" said Klaus knowing he would regret it but he had a plan and many locks on that coffin so he wasn't that worried.

"All right" said Finn. He looked down at Elena who was trying to put her dirty hair up.

"Just remember" said Finn "this won't be the end brother". He looked down at Elena who looked tired and cold. But most of all she looked ashamed for something she didn't do. She looked so tired and worried for 18 year old girl. Too tired and too mature. "Elena you didn't deserve what I did but I swear I won't be the last who will try to kill you" said Finn as he stared into Klaus's eyes. He wanted him to know that she is now a target to every super natural being and that it was going to be hard to protect her for life


	18. The end

AUTHOR: So apparently this story is popular.. who new? I haven't been on in 2 years and I don't plan to come back but I keep getting reviews once in a while. I'm not going to properly finish the story because I don't have the time. However, atleast its something.

Well I thought that in the end Finn would leave Elena to Kol and Klaus, but Klaus in the end realized that carrying around Elena wasn't safe for her or him. So the last couple of chapter would've been Kol and Klaus talking in the car with Elena sleeping in the back unaware of the fact that they were going back to mystic falls.

Kol and Elena I thought would've had a goodbye kiss when they dropped her off and Klaus would for once in his life back off. And I think that later he would've staked Kol and put him in a coffin. Because he knew at one point Kol would've tried to save Elena from being a constant blood bag, etc.

I also think that after Kol would've been staked Klaus would've made Elena forget about her little romance with Kol. I think he would do this to spare her from wondering where he was and to also spare a freakin' love square or hexagon.

The end. Thanks for reviewing! I will probably delete the account soon so read quickly!


End file.
